


Hugs And Hearts

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, "I never could get the hang of Thursdays."





	Hugs And Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



Spilled hot coffee on his groin—check. Smashed his thumb in the apartment door—double check. Forgot to buy tater tots at the supermarket—Triple check! Came down with an icy cold on the hottest day of the summer—Worst. Day. Ever!

True, it was just an everyday, common, garden-variety, body ache and runny nose sort of cold, but having an angry parasite living in his body wasn’t helping matters. Venom was pissed he had forgotten the tater tots, which Eddie would have remembered had Venom been awake at the time, but his oozy buddy had been napping. Now Venom was grumpy and growling with him, the vibrations only adding to the body ache wrecking Eddie. 

It was the type of sickness where you spend your days snuggled up in bed in your pajamas, eating delicious homemade chicken noodle soup and watching crap daytime TV. If only it had been that simple. ‘How could you forget?! Tater tots or death!’ Venom snarled, giving Eddie’s ribs a painful squeeze. 

Eddie has been wrecked with a low fever, leaving him with the shakes and nausea, and Venom’s fussing is not helping. “V, I promise, as soon as I feel better, I will buy you all the tater tots you want. And chocolate, you can pig out on junk food until you slip into a food coma. Deal?” 

Venom grumbled softly, not pleased with missing out on his favorite meal right now, but accepting, knowing Eddie was a man of his word. Poking his head out of Eddies shoulder, he gently nuzzles Eddie’s rosy cheek, feeling how warm he was. Eddie coughed, his body aches, his head hurts, and Venom, no longer preoccupied with the thought of his missing meal, suddenly realized how sick Eddie was. 

Weaving his tentacles around Eddie’s body, cuddling him softly, Venom purrs gently, the vibrations helping to soothe the ache away. It’s no fun being stuck in bed with the flu, but warm cuddles ease an achy body and he closes his eyes and sighs contentedly as Venom’s purring ease him into a gentle rest. 

Snuggling under the mound of blankets, Eddie kisses Venom’s forehead, smiling fondly as Venom playfully head butts him, booping his nose, his vibrations soothing him until sweet dreams take him away. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/836177.html?thread=104573009#t104573009)


End file.
